Murder Rap
Murder Rap es una canción que puede ser escuchada en la estación de radio Radio Los Santos, en el transcurso de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Esta canción pertenece al grupo de Gangsta Rap Above the Law. Letra Yo, Cold 187 They tryin' to give you a murder rap And you ain't even like that Yo, serve these niggas, cause they deserve to get dissed (Yeah) (Check this out) When I sit down and write and recite for the mic I hold Make sure my beats are loud, and bold, and Cold 187, that is my name, makin' it simple and plain Here to rearrange and change The things that I didn't do in the past Don't be surprised when you got a shotgun up your ass Perpetrators, that one was just for you I'm gonna leave ya in your seat remaining without a clue Glued to my style like a fiend on coke But if you say the wrong thing, I wash your mouth out with soap Dope is not the answer No, I'm not a Cancer No, I'm not a hero or zero But a Leo in stereo And this is not a demo K-oss and Go Mack be cuttin the flex tempo Fast (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (4x) Yo, fingerprints ain't nothin without the murder weapon Keep steppin Homicide tried to sweat, but we let em have it You can see they fear through they tears Treat em like Robanes and give em some relief I feel action speaks louder than words and verbs And adjectives, I live the life, the given gift Not who's first, second or third Not he said or she said, or what you heard, nerd Cause when you live like that, your life is mangled In other words your life is all tangled Up, I'm not a sucker, always go for mine Powerlord that's hard from the start, and we will always (climb) To the top as I seek and achieve Sometimes that's even higher than the others believe I'm not a doctor on a board, I don't have a degree Not arrogant, egotistical, I'm the epitomy Re-take, recline, keep suckers in line Transform into another world as I recite these rhymes 187, he's as hard as it comes And I don't have to brag about the size of my gun, son (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (3x) Criminals don't use lyrics and define themselves as notorious Brothers gotta learn hip-hop anger rages inside themselves Your ??? will never resist to my contact K-oss and the homie G 187 breakin back, backbone of my group Fat kid in my posse, and I'm gettin loose Cause I'm takin out posses, causin bodily harm Makin moves to improve as I begin to brainstorm I'm not inferior, not takin no crap Last sucker tried to dis me, cold got his neck slapped Cause Power's my name, sometimes I'm insane And if I get too mad, I have to rearrange The posistion as a MC, that's the way it should be The way I get over, I use terminology That's comprehensive, redemptive That's evidently not related to the style that you hear everyday B-boy destroyin a toy, employin While the other suckers are depressed, I'm enjoyin What I'm doin, and ruin any insult of my position Tell em KM.G - they on a mission They on a mission They keep wishin you can't come off 187, you're a menace in your own mind So take heed and proceed with caution When he rhymes (Now I got a murder rap) (Here's a murder rap to keep ya dancin) --> Ice Cube (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Here's a murder rap to keep ya dancin) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (Now I got a murder rap) (Here's a murder rap to keep ya dancin) (Now I got a murder rap) (Cause a brother like me said, well...) (I got a murder rap) Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Above the Law - "Murder Rap" Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos